Diskussionsfaden:SandroMH/@comment-5686854-20140823112618/@comment-31123460-20150302210320
Ja bei mir geht's da hauptsächlich darum, wer besser ist... also mein Onkel oder meine Mama und dabei würde ich in vielen Punkten wirklich meine Mama als besser beschreiben, da sie versucht alles zu erhalten, aber mein Onkel hat ja schon zum Beispiel damit gedroht bankrott anzumelden, egal, wer dabei auf der Straße landet (das Erbe bzw. der Grund ist zwischen ihm und meiner Mama aufgeteilt) Ich selbst hab nur Streit mit meiner Tante, wobei ich nicht einmal weiß, ob das ein Streit ist, da wir schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen haben (liegt aber nicht am Streit, sondern sie ruft fast nie an und kommt sowieso nur selten zu Besuch) Meine Tante studiert nämlich in Graz (hat Sozialpädagogik geschafft und macht nun Psychologie), dabei ist sie aber auch eine ach so schlaue Besserwisserin, die sich nicht einmal ein wenig was eingestehen kann, wenn sie unrecht hat -.- Der "Streit" (war ja nicht mal ein Streit in meinen Augen) war nämlich so: Sie hat mich eingeladen bei ihr ein Wochenende zu übernachten und die Unis anzusehen. Ich fand's zwar ehrlich gesagt unnötig hab's dann aber trotzdem gemacht, da ich mir gedacht hab es könnte lustig werden, hab mir aber schon gedacht, dass wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit sich was einzugestehen was passieren könnte. Hab mir sogar schon Sorgen gemacht. Bin dann hingefahren und am ersten Tag war's ja noch lustig... wir waren am Weihnachtsmarkt usw. dann hat sie aber schon angefangen, da sie mit 13 Jahren Unterschied ja sooooo viel erfahrener ist als ich und vor allem, weil sie ja die gleichen Erfahrungen wie ich gemacht hat... Sie war eine Hauptschülerin und dann auch keine gute Schülerin oder so, nein sie war so ein typischer Teenager, der sich die Haare 10000-mal färbt, Piercings stechen lässt auf Partys geht und mit einer Art Haushaltungsschule abschließt, da sie die Schule hinter sich lassen wollte... Ich find's ja bemerkenswert, dass sie die Matura nachgemacht hat und studieren ging mit über 20 Jahren (weiß nicht mehr genau mit wv Jahren), aber die Vergangenheit vor Matura bzw. Studium ist komplett anders als meine: Realgymnasium mit ausgezeichnetem Erfolg noch in jedem Jahr (dieses Jahr wird's knapp ^^'), der nie wirklich lernen musste dafür und auch im sonstigen Leben auf Partys, Alkohol, Piercings, Haare färben usw. verzichtet... So viel zur Vorgeschichte, jetzt aber zurück zum Weihnachtsmarkt. Dort hat sie mit mir nämlich angefangen über die Zukunft zu reden, zumindest mal Wehrpflicht. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich zum Zivildienst beim Roten Kreuz will und dort möglichst an den Computer, da es mir dort am liebsten wäre. Ehrlich gesagt: Ich finde, egal was ich mache, für mein späteres Leben empfinde ich die Wehrpflicht, egal ob Bundesheer oder Zivildienst, als unnötig. Ich werde NIE sagen, dass es mir für's spätere Leben was gebracht hat... Das einzige was mir was bringen wird bzw. hat waren die Schule und das Studium, die Wehrpflicht dazwischen kostet mich nur ein Studiumsjahr -.- Sie rät mir aber zur Lebenshilfe zu gehen, da dies um so viel bereichernder wäre... Ich lehne dankend den Rat ab und sag ihr, dass ich nicht will, aber sie sieht es nicht ein, da laut ihren Freunden das Rote Kreuz der Horror war... Für mich wäre es aber genauso ein Horror in der Lebenshilfe zu arbeiten, da ich mich in der Nähe von Behinderten ein wenig unwohl fühle und das auf die Dauer... nein... da ist mir das Rote Kreuz schon lieber, auch wenn da auch solche Leute sind, ich find ees dort einfach besser... Sie beharrt hierbei aber darauf, dass ich dann was falsch mach... Was heißt denn bitte "falsch"? Falsch wäre es meiner Meinung nach, wenn ich mich von ihr zu was bewegen lassen würde, was ich eig. nicht will! Das nächste war, und das war das schlimmste, quasi der Höhepunkt, als wir in der ersten Nacht UNO spielten. Ich spiele gerne UNO und aufeinmal fängt sie so an, dass ich das von meiner Mama hätte, da sie während der Schwangerschaft gespielt hat. Ich lache und danach meint sie, dass das sogar wirklich geht. Ich meine, dass das mit !!UNO!! definitiv nicht geht, da das Kind vllt die Gefühle der Mutter erfassen kann, aber nicht den Grund, da fehlen die Reize einfach. Sie fängt an zu diskutieren und zu streiten und ich gesteh' ja ein, dass sowas Ähnliches geht, mit der Voraussetzung, dass das Kind den Reiz auch mitbekommt, z.B. Musik. Plötzlich sagt SIE MIR, mein Problem wäre, dass ich mir das nicht eingestehen könnte, wenn ich falsch liege. SIE MIR!!! Ich hab' sie beinhart angeschaut und gemeint, dass das mehr ihr Problem ist als mein's, denn ich kann mir schon eingestehen, wenn ich falsch liege, nicht immer, aber oft und sie kann's einfach nicht. Ich hab während der Diskussion jedes Mal dazugesagt, dass das mit dem !!UNO!! nicht geht und sie hat daraufhin immer gemeint, dass das mit dem !!UNO!! doch geht. Am Ende hat sie dann aber aufeinmal gesagt, dass das mit dem !!UNO!! nur überspitzt als Scherz gemeint war, das mit dem Baby im Bauch und dem Mitbekommen von Sachen sonst aber schon geht. Ich hab ihr dann gesagt, dass ich das ja die ganze Zeit gemeint hab, doch plötzlich hab ich laut ihr die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass das NUR mit Musik ginge -.- Damit endete dieser Streit irgendwie... Am nächsten Tag war dann auf meiner Seite alles irgendwie angespannt und wir haben uns die Unis angesehen, wobei die TU, die mir ihr Freund gezeigt hat, schon interessant war. Bei der KF gab's aber halt nicht so viel zum Herzeigen, da der Biologie-Sektor ohne Pass nicht betretbar ist. Das wusste ich, weswegen ich die Uni-Tour, bevor ich zu ihr gefahren bin, eben als nutzlos empfand. Und nun sah man, wie schwierig meine Tante wirklich war... Sie riet mir zum Tag der offenen Tür und ich lehnte wieder ab, da ich auf meiner Schule auch so viel erfahre wie dort. Das verstand sie einfach nicht. Dann gingen wir wieder in ihre Wohnung und es ging darum, was wir essen sollten. Ich war mit allem einverstanden und ihr Freund hat sehr viele Vorschläge gemacht, wobei sie nur einen gemacht hat. Nun sagt sie immer, dass wir gefälligst mal Vorschläge machen sollen und ich denk mir nur so: Ihr armer Freund... Irgendwann haben wir uns auch chinesisch geeinigt und ihr Freund ist losgefahren, um das Essen zu holen. Wir waren nun allein in der Wohnung und sie hat, während ich PS4 gespielt hab mit dme Handy gespielt. Da ich an dem Tag wieder heimfuhr fragte sie mich, ob irgendetwas geplant sei für heute, etwas spezielles und ich hab nein gesagt. Sie hat mir nicht geglaubt und hat gesagt, dass was geplant sein MUSS. Ich hab wieder gesagt, dass gar nichts geplant war. Eventuell konnte mein Onkel kommen und wir könnten was spielen, doch das wäre spontan, da er sowieso unser Nachbar ist. Sie meint daraufhin, dass also doch was geplant ist und ich versuch ihr zu erklären, dass eigentlich nichts wirklich geplant ist. Daraufhin fragt sie, ob sie nicht mehr mit mir reden darf, da ich so "protzig" antworten würde. In dem Moment hab ich echt an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit gezweifelt -.- Ich fuhr heim und meine Mama holte mich ab. Sie hat mir angekannt, dass was nicht stimmt. Zuerst hab ich aber nur von den guten Sachen erzählt. Dann hab ich ihr aber von all den Streitereien erzählt und sie hat gelacht, da sie das schon geahnt hatte (wir kenne sie einfach schon zu gut) und mich hat's ja auch nicht weiter gestört, da man sich mit jedem mal streitet und ich mich sonst ja immer mit ihr gut vertragen hab. Das waren !!2!! Tage und ich will ehrlich gesagt nie wieder zu ihr fahren... Das beste kommt aber noch: 3 Tage später gingen wir zusammen einkaufen (also Mama, Papa, ich und Cousine, nicht meine Tante) und dabei hat meine Tante meine Mama angerufen... Sie hat mit ihr über mich gesprochen, da meine Mama was wegen mir unternehmen sollte. Sie hat ihr von den Streitereien erzählt, so wie ich, und meine Mama nahm alles gelassen, da sie meine Tante eben kennt. Und jetzt kommt das, was mich zur Weißglut gebracht hat (Hierbei wird auch der Vergleich meine schulische Geschichte-ihre schulische Geschichte wichtig): Sie hat einfach behauptet, dass ich mich überschätze und das Studium so niemals schaffen würde >:( !!2!! Studiengänge wären zu viel! 2 Studiengänge sind der Standard und man zahlt hier sowieso keine Gebühren, weswegen ich mich so oft an- und abmelden kann, bis ich die richtige Anzahl gefunden hab! Meine Mama hat nur gesagt, dass ich mich überhaupt nicht ändern muss und dass ich es schon rausfinden werde, wie das mit dem Studium läuft. Ich mein, sie vergleicht einfach mich mit ihr selbst!! SIe hat sich beim Lernen für die Matura schon so schwer getan (v.a. Mathe) und ich muss dafür fast nichts lernen, bis jetzt noch nicht (v.a. Mathe), wie kann sie das nur irgendwie vergleichen?! Das was mir dabei am meisten weh tut ist nämlich, dass ich schon irgendwie stolz auf sie war, da sie das einzige andere Familienmitglied außer mir ist, dass studiert und ich mir von ihr sowas echt nicht gedacht hätte... Ich mein, wie kann jemand, der !!Sozialpädagogik!! studiert hat alle sozialen Werte verlieren, wenn es darum geht Wissen zu vermitteln bzw. aufzunehmen? Als Lehrkraft muss man ja auch diskutieren können und für andere Blickwinkel offen sein, was sie aber eindeutig nicht ist. Ihr Standardspruch lautet nämlich "Nicht 'kann schon sein', das ist so!", wobei ich diese Aussage sowas von falsch finde -.- Nichts "ist so", sie sollte mit dem zustimmenden "Kann schon sein" einfach zufrieden sein, da etwas nur solange "so ist", bis jemand was anderes herausgefunden hat, sowie mit den Weltbildern: Vor 1500 Jahren war die Erde noch ne Scheibe und alles drehte sich um sie, vor 500 Jahren drehten sich die Planeten in Kreisbahnen um die Sonne und vor 400 Jahren stellte Kepler seine Gesetze auf, da Kreisbahnen auch nicht korrekt waren... Doch bei den Menschen damals "war's so", weswegen ich ihre komplette Intoleranz gegenüber Neugier und Widerspruch für die heutige Zeit für fehl am Platz halte, da nie irgendwas "so ist", sondern nur so "sein könnte". In dem Fall sollte die Menschheit einfach aus der Geschichte lernen, bevor sie alles abstreitet was gegen Gewohntes verstößt. Immerhin ergibt 1+1 auch 0 (zumindest auf der Uni XD)